Call Me!
by Fallingthroughthefolds
Summary: Yullen one shot! Just a little something that popped into my head. Boy x boy. Allen x Kanda. And clean!


Allen watched as the grumpy male stared off his page, his pen dancing across the fresh piece of lined paper, not really paying much attention to the drawing as it flowed from his pen.

Allen wished he could see what the senior had been drawing, but his seat across the room gave him the worst view possible, he could barely see the man as it is and his average hight wasn't helping.

Allen Walker was the odd one out, both physically and mentally. In a senior class he was sixteen, gay, and surrounded by trees called twelve graders.

But worst of all he was secretly crushing one of the smartest, hottest, meanest guys in his high school: Yuu Kanda.

Kanda was a colder boy, tall and lean with sharp features. He glared at all that dared a look his way, and his grade point average rivaled Allen's own.

Allen didn't understand why himself, but the males glares had never scared him, in fact, it made his heart flutter in his chest. Even when Kanda would pick on him, he could never respond to anything he said right away, that cobalt gaze would cause his heart to clog his throat.

Allen sighed gently to himself. The end of class was quickly approaching and he hadn't really started the chemistry homework, but he could always do it tonight, not like it would take him long.

He looked back to Kanda just in time to see the long haired male shake himself from his daze, and glance down at his drawing.

Kanda furrowed his dark brows, almond eyes narrowing as he stared at the mystery drawing like he could will it to burst into flames. He scowled at it and then unexpectedly turned his cobalt iris's straight to Allen, blue meeting gray, both frozen for the moment.

Embarrassed, Allen quickly turned back to his own page, cheeks turning an innocent pink.

But he just had to glance back.

Now Kanda stared at the page in what looked to be realization and awe, his own cheeks red. He stared for only a moment before crumpling the page, hiding his face in his bangs.

^bringggggggg^

Allen began gathering his things, managing his own property innocently, when he felt something light hit his head, and a crumpled ball of paper fell into his view.

"See yeah later Moyashi." Kanda said simply waving over his shoulder as he strode from the room towards his next class.

Allen picked up his stuff, moving to leave when he paused, picking up the ball and un-crumpling it to satisfy his curiosity as he entered the hallway.

He stopped in his tracks, looking down in astonishment at the rough sketch of himself giving one of his usual friendly smiles.

How did he know for sure it was him?

Well, there was his name on the top left corner... inside a heart.

In fact there were a lot of hearts... A LOT.

He re-crumpled the paper, turning on his heel, racing down the hall, the same direction Kanda turned everyday since the start of the semester.

Reaching the end of the hall he spotted the male adjusting his bag as he strutted down the almost empty hallway to Allen's left, the white haired boy running after him.

"Hey Yuu!" he called bravely down the black and white halls, Kanda continuing like he hadn't heard him.

The bell went off to signal the start of the next class, the hall completely empty now, except for the two students.

Allen mustered up a little bark, taking on a challenging tone.

"Hey! Yuu Kanda!"

He figured he might as well just risk it all.

The dark haired grump froze mid-step, Allen hoping worriedly that Kanda wouldn't just yell at him and storm away without giving him the chance to talk.

Allen stopped about ten feet from the older boy, a distance he deemed safe enough.

Kanda turned slowly, eyes ablaze with annoyance, anger, and a little something else.

"What did you call me Moyashi?"

Allen sucked in a breath, clearing the heart from his throat... And then he threw the paper ball at Kanda, it hitting him square in his strong chest, before bouncing at his feet.

He watched Kanda's eyes widen before he tilted his face down, using his long bangs to shield his eyes.

"Is that-?"

"Yup."

"And you-?"

"Yeah."

"...So you... you going to blackmail me now or something?"

Allen smirked for a moment, amused, but then slowly he approached the taller teen, his heart beating erratically.

He bent down, picking up the crumpled ball, and carefully unfurled the edges. Using his chest as a flat surface, he ran his hand across the page, smoothing out the wrinkles in the sketch.

"You actually like me Yuu?"

His Senpai cringed at the sound of his own name, and he took a shaky breath.

"Yeah..." he whispered looking to the lockers on the wall.

Allen smiled, heart fluttering in his chest.

"Then I'm going to hang it in my room... I hope you make more, it's very good."

Dropping his bag to the floor he opened the small front pocket, giving Kanda time to process what he'd said, and pulled out a pen and a pad of sticky notes.

"... H-hang it in your-your room?"

Allen nodded, giving a small hum in acknowledgement, scribbling something down on the note before carefully putting the picture in his bag, along with the pen and sticky notes.

Reaching on his tip toes, Allen stuck the adhesive note to Kanda's forehead, bravely giving the elders cheek a quick peck.

"Yuu, if you're screwing with me, I swear to akuma..."

Kanda's cheeks were bright red, Allen trailing off as he picked up his bag.

"I'm late for english, so I'll talk to you later..."

Running down to the end of the hall, Allen stopped before turning the corner.

"Call Me!" he yelled to him with a smile.

And then he disappeared.

Kanda stood still, coming out of his shock, bewildered by the boys actions... he... he didn't laugh in his face... h-he kissed him.

Kanda gently touched the spot on his cheek Allen had kissed, he could still feel he lingering of the soft lips on his skin.

He grabbed the note Allen had stuck to his forehead, looking it over for a moment before smirking.

'Your Moyashi: (346) 822-6432

Your cute when your surprised ;)'

Kanda stuffed the note into his pocket, starting back down the hall to his math class, and for the rest of the day Kanda couldn't bring himself to scowl and Allen smiled wider then usual.


End file.
